


Kiss Cam

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date Gone Wrong, Fluff, Footballer Louis, Kiss cam, M/M, Matchmaker Niall, Paediatrician Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: Harry had been on enough first dates to know that he shouldn’t get excited.Getting his hopes up only resulted in disappointment. Life was not like the film Enchanted. You did not meet the love of your life whilst skipping around the park singing Disney songs.He had once spent a whole summer with his guitar playing a catalogue of his favourite Disney songs and he knew only too well that all that attracted was unwanted attention and the advances of women he had absolutely no interest in.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day
> 
> Credits to:  
> @niallison23 for the baseball knowledge  
> @stylinharry & @ kissytommo for tweeting the prompt  
> lc563m on tumblr for the art that inspired this fic.

Harry had been on enough first dates to know that he shouldn’t get excited. Getting his hopes up only resulted in disappointment. Life was not like the film _Enchanted_. You did not meet the love of your life whilst skipping around the park singing _Disney_ songs. He had once spent a whole summer with his guitar playing a catalogue of his favourite _Disney_ songs and he knew only too well that all _that_ attracted was unwanted attention and the advances of women he had absolutely no interest in.

Despite his own, well-paid job as a Private Paediatrician, he had inadvertently raised a small collection from passers-by that he promptly donated to the local homeless shelter.

And his busking days had ended in the autumn and the only time he sang after that was around the house and, when coerced, at karaoke nights. His last boyfriend had told him to “ _stop singing_ " and “ _be quiet, will you?_ ” so many times that Harry eventually took to sneaking into his study at twilight with his guitar to sing to the moon and stars.

Jason hadn't lasted long but Harry was still cautious not to annoy anyone. His go-to habit of humming when he was nervous was unconscious and inoffensive so he stuck to that.

Which he found himself doing as he checked his reflection in the mirror. His hair was getting longer and a bit ragged, in need of a trim. He’d taken to jamming a newsboy cap over the unruly curls but he was going on a date. It wasn’t exactly polite to wear a hat.

Although they were going to a baseball game. Did that alter the rules? The first date rules his sister, Gemma, had taught him; no hats, no see-through clothes, no sleeping over and no eating messy food.

He smirked to himself as his eyes trailed over his own body. Red baseball boots were laced up to his ankles, his tight, dark blue jeans carefully folded to sit just right where the boots ended. A plain white t-shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders, an American-flag patterned bandana tied  around his waist, threaded through his jeans loops and knotted haphazardly.

If his hair started to get out of control, he could use it to tame the wild curls back from his face. Technically it wasn’t a hat so he wasn’t breaking the rules.

He had a varsity jacket in his closet. Born and bred in Britain, Harry had moved to California two years ago to enrol on a specific business course that would hopefully equip him to start his own practice. As much as he loved working at Manchester Hospital; he had bigger dreams. His transfer to The Children's Hospital in Los Angeles had been smoother than he could have hoped but now he had to study and focus before he decided what to do next.

When he arrived in L.A. he'd been adopted by a host family. The Doctorate Programme that allowed him to transfer for four years placed him with reputable people who had either participated in the programme themselves or had registered and succumbed willingly to the vigorous vetting process.

Harry’s host family were, quite honestly, the nicest people he had met. Ben and Meredith Winston were parents to a beautiful daughter, Ruby and they'd assigned Harry the loft space of their Miami beach house. For some reason they felt as though it was some kind of hardship for Harry to stay up there, apologising excessively because they were building an extension for a den and had intended to make that into a bedroom so that Harry could come and go through the back of the house.

The loft had its own fire escape which he used as his entrance and exit and when it came time to eat, he climbed down the ladder from the loft into the house, much to the delight of the young girl.

Harry was more than happy with the situation and after several cuddles, Meredith had stopped apologising and had focused on making the loft as homey as possible. Harry had noticed things appearing a few weeks after he moved in. An antique dresser. Throw cushions for the window seat. An electric blind for the skylight.

He smiled in memory, the varsity jacket that had triggered his train of thought peeking from his closet. Ben had given him the red letterman jacket when he took him to his first Dodgers game.

It felt gauche to wear it tonight. If it wasn’t for his hair, he might look preppy in it but unfortunately he wasn’t going to pull it off with the tangled length of curls he was currently sporting.

He sighed and tugged out a comfy black jumper, tying it around his waist before he grabbed his wallet and keys, spritzing himself with cologne before he let himself out.

//

It hadn’t taken long to adapt to driving on the other side of the road.

Harry had bought a Ford truck for the duration of his stay, happy to experience all the stereotypes of American life.

As he made his way toward the stadium, his mind shifted to his date for tonight.

Three days into his stay he had wandered into a sports bar in the valley and had come across (possibly) the only Irishman on the west coast. Niall Horan was a respectable businessman by day and a sports enthusiast by night. He had taken Harry golfing and to a few football games before reluctantly introducing him to baseball, “the longest game known to man".

After that if Harry wanted to see baseball, it was with someone else but the game hadn’t enthralled him the same way the Anaheim Ducks had at the ice-hockey match he’d caught one winter. The same boyfriend who didn’t like his singing, also didn’t like ice hockey and when Harry had gone alone he’d missed the company of having someone to sound board his thoughts. He hadn’t been to a Ducks game since.

But Niall had set him up on a date with Marvin, a guy Harry had met once at the same bar he’d found Niall at. Technically it wasn’t a blind date because he knew Marvin had dark hair and brown eyes and a nice smile. His hair had been parted slightly to the side and everything about him was average. Medium height, medium build, polite but a little reserved.

Niall had talked Harry into giving him a chance. Harry suspected, quietly to himself as he parked his truck, that Marvin probably wasn’t entirely aware of Niall's intentions for them to date.

Still, he jumped from the truck and locked it up, heading into the stadium. Sometimes love didn’t strike you down with a thunderbolt. Sometimes it grew so slowly you didn’t notice it at all. Harry was willing to see if that could happen for him, with Marvin.

He took a deep breath and pasted on a smile.

//

“So,” Marvin leaned back in his seat after settling his drink between his feet, a tray of nachos in his lap that Harry eyed hungrily.

He'd broken one of the rules by munching on popcorn but he was trying to resist getting a hotdog to quench his hunger.

“So,” he smiled.

“Niall's set us up, huh.”

Harry swallowed, a sudden burst of nervousness clenching in his chest.

“Yeah...didn’t he tell you?”

He drew his legs toward his body from where he had them stretched out to show off their toned shape, something he knew often worked in his favour when attracting men. He crossed his ankles and tucked his feet underneath his seat, rubbing his palms over his thighs and squeezing there to resolve his anxiety.

“He mentioned you were single,” Marvin replied.

Harry frowned a bit, biting his lip.

“Uh, so, are you okay with this?” He wondered.

He was absolutely, unapologetically going to _kill_ Niall. Never mind that he was a rare breed among Californians. Marvin looked like he’d rather be there with _anyone_ else. And Harry wasn’t narcissistic enough to think he was God's gift to men, but he wasn’t _awful._ And if Marvin really _didn’t_ want to be there then he’d save himself the agony of sitting through three hours of guys hitting a ball about a field.

“I mean, we're here now,” Marvin commented,  crunching his nachos, not really resolving Harry's concern.

Harry reached across to sneak a chip, Marvin’s hand blocking his move. He used his wrist to guide Harry’s hand away from the nacho tray.

“I don’t share food,” he stated, winking as if that would appease Harry’s bemusement. “Here,” he dug into his pocket for a ten dollar note. “Wanna go and grab another tray?”

Harry stared at him for five full seconds wondering what the hell Niall was thinking. Did he really think Harry would like this guy? The tickets had been a corporate gift from Niall's work, the seats were incredible and they stood a good chance of catching a foul ball. And maybe Harry had slighted his friend in some way that wasn’t instantly memorable but great seats at the Dodgers game with a questionable date was harsh punishment if that was the case.

“Oh, sorry, mate,” A sharp elbow jabbed his arm, the heavy brush of a body pressing against him as the man getting into his seat beside him somehow managed to over-balance and decided to use Harry as his soft landing.

Harry snatched his arm up to rub the smarting skin.

“No worries,” he narrowed his eyes as the man settled among a mess of limbs and snacks.

He was smaller than his clumsy fall suggested, brown hair nearly as unkempt as Harry’s and a scruff on his face that was almost a beard.

“Shit,” he added as he slid down into the unfolding chair seat; his accent sharp and familiar. “You couldn’t uh...grab this for me, could you?” He asked Harry, waggling the hand cupping a hot dog wrapper.

“Sure,” Harry replied, lids lowering over his eyes in an unimpressed squint.

When he slid the hotdog from his hand, a waft of the familiar, delicious smell of smoked, hot meat accosted him. His stomach growled loudly.

“Oh, are you hungry, mate?” The man looked at him for the first time; a pair of striking blue eyes settling on Harry’s face for a few seconds before they shifted, flicking over his expression. “You can have it,” he added. “Think I’ve got plenty, here,” he smirked, setting down his popcorn and resting a bag of M&Ms on the top of it before rescuing his nachos which he seemed to covet.

“I um...don’t usually eat processed meat,” he pointed the hotdog back towards the man.

“You’re from England,” the man narrowed his eyes, lips pulling into a hesitant smile.

“I am,” he nodded, swallowing down the saliva building in his mouth from the scent of the tantalising food.

“Me too,” he grinned fully now. “Louis,” he added, switching his nachos to his other hand and wiping away the grease before offering it to Harry.

“Harry,” he replied, frowning when Louis flicked his eyes past his shoulder.

“And this is....”

“Oh,” Harry sat back, having forgotten about his date momentarily. “Um, this is Marvin.”

Marvin glanced up, having been absorbed in the warm-up on field.

“Hi,” he nodded, going back to his nachos. Harry eyed them again, then forced a smile at Louis.

“I was just going to run up and get some nachos myself,” he explained, clutching the hot dog awkwardly.

Louis gave him a look which Harry didn’t understand, the blue eyed man’s gaze shifting subtly to Marvin’s snack before returning to him slowly.

“Don’t do that,” he announced, finally reclaiming his hotdog and biting his lip as he hesitantly lifted the nachos from his thigh where he had rested them. “You have these ones. If I make it through everything else and I’m still hungry you can get more in the break.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled, shyly taking the nachos. “Deal.”

Louis nodded and Harry peered up the stairs.

“Where’s your um...girlfriend?”

Louis snorted, unwrapping his food.

“Er, no. I’m into guys, actually. And no boyfriend,” he added before Harry could ask. “My mate was supposed to be coming with me but he bailed.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, dipping a chip into the salsa carefully. “Well we’re friendly,” he assured, shooting a smile at Marvin. “Aren’t we, Marvin?”

“Hm?” Marvin frowned, distracted from the pre-game talk-up. “Yeah,” he added, although Harry was sure he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

“Nice boyfriend you got there ,” Louis muttered under his breath, munching on his dog.

Harry offered him a nacho.

“I mean, they're officially yours,” he smiled.

“I gave them to you, Curly.”

Harry blinked, fingers automatically lifting to comb through his hair. It most likely was starting to spiral in the moist heat of the stadium.

“We can share,” Harry rested them on his left thigh where Louis could reach and sat back again as the teams jogged out onto the field.

//

“How long have you known Niall?” Harry leaned his elbows on his thighs to look sideways at his date.

“Met him at the bar about a year ago,” Marvin shared.

That was about a year after Harry had arrived in town. When he had first arrived in L.A. he had been single and not looking for a relationship; knowing that leaving four years later would be that much harder if he made ties. But Jason had been charming and sweet and Harry had explained he just wanted something fun. They’d had fun, too.

Until Jason wanted to see him more and started to resent the time Harry had to commit to his career in both his job and his study. It had been his idea for Harry to stay with him at weekends. Harry preferred to tag along with Ben and Meredith on their family adventures and soon Jason’s nagging had gotten him down.

It hadn’t ended _ugly_ but it wasn’t a break up that Harry felt good about. He blamed himself for not doing more to stand up for himself. He blamed himself for starting something he knew couldn’t end well no matter what.

When Niall had suggested the date with Marvin; Harry hadn’t wanted to go at first. But Niall persuaded him that it was another friend to hang out with if nothing more.

Watching Marvin now as he stared out into the field, he wondered how Niall had gotten it so wrong.

“You _are_ gay, aren’t you?” He suddenly blurted, second guessing himself.

Marvin gave him another passive look.

“Yeah, I’m gay,” he murmured. “Not that you needed to advertise it to the whole stadium.”

Harry swallowed and sat back, crossing his right leg over his left to bounce his converse-booted foot gently as he fiddled with the sleeves of his jumper.

He wasn’t exactly a man who went out in the world and broadcast his private relationships to the masses, but if Marvin was so closed off to being seen in public together, then why even agree to a date?

“Look, I’m only up for a bit of fun,” Marvin added as Harry twisted his jumper sleeves, finally deciding to untie them and tug the jumper out from under himself.

“Okay,” he nodded, not opposed to a little fun. Marvin did not look like a man capable of having fun.

“I thought we could just fuck after the game,” he added honestly.

Harry pulled the knitwear over his head, his arm bending at the precise moment that Louis returned to plop into his seat. Harry accidentally caught him on the cheek, yanking his head through the jumper as he twisted with a flustered gasp.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-"

“Getting me back, eh, lad?” Louis teased, eye squeezed shut as he pressed the heel of his hand to his cheekbone.

“How hard did I hit you?” Harry appealed, settling his hand on Louis' knee in comfort.

Louis stared at him with one eye, opening the other one slowly.

“Not hard enough,” he murmured.

Harry frowned at his reply, about to ask him what he meant when the crowd leapt to their feet in unison, arms reached up.

“Foul ball!” the commentator called, alerting Harry to the reason for the activity.

Marvin jumped up beside him and Harry lifted his chin at the last second, the ball pelting past desperate fingers and straight towards his face.

“Fuck!” He gasped, lifting his arms to shield himself.

Two seconds later, and no impact as expected, Harry blinked his eyes open.

The crowd were all turned toward him, applauding. Had the ball bounced and landed in his lap? He looked down with a confused pout, glancing up again to find Louis grinning beside him, the ball firmly grasped in his hand.

“Y-you--" He frowned, startled.

“Here you go, Curly,” Louis picked up his shaky hand and settled the ball into his palm.

Harry blinked at the ball before looking to Louis.

“But you caught it,” he swallowed. “This is yours.”

“You would have caught it if you weren’t hiding,” he smirked.

“Crowd catch!” The announcer narrated. “Looks like the catcher gifted the ball to his friend. Not many people willing to do that nowadays!”

Harry felt the weight of expectation on him as the victory hooter sounded to signal the catch. He lifted the ball and smiled, huffing out as his face appeared on the big screen. If Louis didn’t want to take the glory, he was reluctantly willing to accept it instead but he wasn’t even a fan. Louis deserved the ball.

“You should have it,” Harry nudged Louis' arm with his fingers.

Louis easily broke his focus from the field to smile at him, bright blue eyes trailing down to his lips. Harry noticed how thick his lashes were and licked his own lips under Louis' gaze.

“It's yours,” Louis assured. “Hope your boyfriend’s not the jealous type.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harry chose to clarify while Marvin was too absorbed in the play to notice. “It’s our first date.”

Louis’ brows lifted, an indignant huff leaving his lips. His eyes raked over Harry’s crossed legs, the reaction he had expected from _Marvin._

“Well then,” Louis licked his lips, looking back into Harry’s eyes. “Maybe that can be a memory of your first date.”

 _And last_ , Harry silently added to himself.

A perfect stranger had paid more attention to him than the man who confessed to wanting to fuck him. And Harry didn’t have a problem with one night stands or even friends with benefits. But he kind of liked to at least feel _wanted._ He liked to be able to _talk_ to his bed partners and look into the eyes of the guy he was about to fuck.

In all honesty, he preferred something softer and sweeter than cold, hard sex. And it was hard to think about that knowing he wasn’t going to be around forever but still, he was hopeful that he could find _both_. Friendship _and_ sex. Without ties.

He smirked, knowing he was wishing for the impossible. He squeezed the ball in his hand and gently tossed it, catching it again only to throw it to his other hand, more entertained with that than the actual game playing in front of him.

//

 

“Do you know the rules?” Louis asked, elbowing him.

Harry furrowed his brows, pausing from his one-person ball game.

“No.”

When he shifted his gaze towards Louis, he realised he was offering him some of his drink.

“Thank you,” he added, taking it to sip the soda.

“Well, when a player hits the ball he runs to first base. Unless the ball gets caught, of course,  then he’s out. Depending on how far he hits the ball, he can keep running to around the bases until the ball gets thrown back. If he's lucky enough to knock it over the fence in the outfield it’s called a home run because he gets to run all the bases until he reaches home again.” Louis explained, leaning into his arm to point out the parts of the field he was describing.

Harry nodded, focused as the next hitter walked up to the plate, swinging his bat experimentally.

“Watch the catcher,” Louis' voice murmured against his ear.

Harry’s eyes went straight to the guy knelt behind the batter, seeing him gesturing to the bowler with a secret code.

“He kind of picks the type of throw he uses,” Louis explained.

The ball was launched, the batter swinging and making contact with a crack.

Louis gasped, the first time Harry had seen him truly engaged in the play.

“Run!” He called out, standing up to watch. “Come on, fucking run!”

Harry stood up too, tucking his hands into his pockets, his arm brushing Louis' as the smaller man lifted his to celebrate the run.

“Yes!” He laughed, jumping up and down. “Home run!”

Harry smiled and pulled his hands out of his pockets to clap, Louis' bright eyes capturing his attention for a moment.

“Good game, huh?” Marvin commented.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, flicking his eyes over him as he pressed his lips together.

Nothing about Marvin was exciting him. Even if Harry did have a physical itch to scratch, he was certain that Marvin was not the man who was going to satisfy that need. It seemed poignant that Harry did not have an urge to get off. As much as he enjoyed it; the same as the next guy and probably a little bit more, his craving seemed to be for the very thing he was reticent to search out.

Intimacy. Cuddling, perhaps. Soft laughter and softer kisses. Sleeping with his head in somebody’s lap and their fingers in his hair.

He sighed, willing down his heartbeat. Why was he even _thinking_ about it? Jason had been a lesson in what not to do in relationships. Marvin was a lesson in worst dates.

So why did Harry find himself gazing at the petitely built, blue eyed, sharp-elbowed neighbour of his and wondering how he might fit up against him? Why was he wondering whether he liked to be held, and if he cuddled back? Did he like spooning? Or laying together on the couch? Was he good with kids? Would he play with Ruby if she ran into the kitchen after Louis climbed down from the attic for Harry to make him breakfast?

Jason hadn't.

Harry glanced at Marvin again and grimaced. He didn’t even want to play with _Harry_ let alone a child.

He tugged out his phone, typing a message.

_Whatever fucking possessed you to set me up with this prick?_

He sighed, tapping the side of his phone with his thumb. He’d propped his feet up on the balcony wall, Louis' knuckles brushing his thigh as he reached down for his popcorn. Harry smiled briefly as Louis apologised to him.

 ** _Good seats, right?_** Niall replied back.

Harry frowned.

_Good seats don't make up for a dickhead._

A nudge against his wrist had him sliding his phone back into his pocket. He’d deal with Niall later. His gaze flicked from the bag of chocolate to Louis’ face and back again. He was chomping on the sweets in his left hand whilst simultaneously watching the game and silently offering Harry a share.

“Thanks,” he sat up a bit, lowering his feet to cross his legs again as he scooped out some M&M's to nibble on.

Louis glanced at him twice and then narrowed his gaze.

“Are you eating the coating first?” He mused.

Harry stopped mid-nibble.

“Um. Yeah.”

Louis let out an amused chuck of air.

“Why don’t you suck them like everyone else?”

Harry couldn’t help the flash of filth his mind produced. Louis was wearing very tight jeans. Harry had mapped out his outfit quietly with sly glances, noting his black t-shirt and black plimsolls with muted appreciation. His clothes suited him. He might be small but he looked strong and fit in the t-shirt and jeans. His hair looked soft to touch.

And yeah...maybe Harry had sneaked a peek at his dick, what he could make out underneath the denim. Either way, the suggestion of _sucking_ anything had him irresistibly tempted to flirt.

He smirked, dimples deepening.

“Oh, I suck them, too,” he promised.

Louis choked, eyes immediately switching to Harry’s right where Marvin was ignoring him.

“Lucky Marv,” Louis murmured, shoving a palm full of sweets into his mouth.

Harry chuckled warmly and went back to chipping away the hard outer shell of the sweets with his teeth, melting the soft chocolate inside on his tongue.

//

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are well into the seventh inning,” the announcer voice boomed around the stadium that was hyped by a close score. “We’re going to get this break started with a dance off...”

Harry settled back in his seat just in time to catch the start of the ‘Dance-cam', a grin spreading across his face as he watched the screen. The crowd camera darted around the stadium capturing the best dancers in the audience, something he might have been caught participating in had he had the right date.

Marvin had disappeared.

Harry had sent a barrage of texts to Niall who had simply told him to leave if he wasn’t having a good time. He sat back in his seat and squirmed a bit as he caught Louis making his way back to his seat.

He wasn’t having an _awful_ time. It would be a shame to cut the night short just because Marvin was a moron. Louis more than made up for the lack of a good date and it wasn’t often that Harry instantly connected with somebody.

“So how come you’re in California?” Harry asked him once he had settled with a new wave of snacks.

Louis' eyes seemed to check behind Harry before he answered.

“I play football here,” he smiled.

“Football?” Harry frowned, eyeing him doubtfully. “Don’t you get pummelled to death?”

Louis stared at him for a second before laughing and his face lit up in a way that had Harry twisting toward him to catch the brightness of it.

“You’re talking like a native!” He accused. “I mean proper football,” Louis explained. “Where you kick the ball with your _foot._ ”

Harry frowned.

“They have that here?”

“Well they call it _soccer_ ,” Louis muttered, clearly unhappy with that turn of events. “But yeah. They do.”

“Wow,” Harry nodded. “Are you famous?”

Louis gave him an amused smirk.

“Not quite, Curly.”

“There’s always time,” Harry smiled.

“What do you and your curls do then?” Louis asked back.

“I’m a Paediatrician,” Harry told him quietly as though it was a secret. “I’m two years into a four year programme to learn Business Management.”

“Oh, don’t tell my Mum that,” Louis snorted, as though Harry knew her personally to do such a thing. “She’s got four under eights that she’s constantly panicking about.”

“Quadruplets?” Harry’s brows lifted.

“No, two sets of twins. Daisy and Phoebe are six and Ernie and Doris are nearly one.”

“Big family,” Harry peeked at him, figuring Louis might just be the kind of person who’d play with Ruby.

“Yeah, got two other younger sisters as well.”

“They must miss you,” Harry commented.

He felt Marvin slide into his seat beside him as Louis replied, eyes shifting to Marvin.

“We manage,” he said.

Harry turned to give Marvin a cursory once-over, the announcer now moving on from dancing to ‘Kiss-Cam’.

Harry’s eyes lit up as he leaned back, hands tucked between his thighs as he enjoyed the spirit of the crowd; giggling couples recognising their faces on-screen and succumbing to a kiss. Some people clearly weren’t up for it, perhaps strangers sat beside each other and selected at random. Harry liked the people who kissed a cheek or a hand instead.

And then the unthinkable happened. The camera panned onto him. Marvin was in the shot and Harry wondered if they’d remembered him earlier from the catch.

“Um...Marvin,” he tensed up, twisting to widen his eyes at his date.

“Just ignore it,” Marvin told him, chin tipped low.

“I mean, we _are_ on a date,” Harry broached, willing to get into the spirit of things. “It’s just a kiss...”

Marvin tilted his face away, pretending to be interested in the vendor walking around selling ice-cream and Harry felt his stomach drop into the seat, heart thrusting up into his throat as his lips parted in shock, the whole exchange and his rejection portrayed to the crowd.

Harry faintly heard the booing as he swallowed, cheeks flushing as he silently prayed for the camera to switch. Thirty seconds felt like a lifetime. When the camera finally switched he managed to gasp a breath, Louis' hand curving around his thigh.

But the wild cheering brought his head back up and there he was, back on the screen but this time the bias was on his left side, where Louis was sat.

He snapped his head around to stare at Louis in shock, nostrils flaring as his gaze automatically dipped to his mouth.

“Come on then, Curly,” Louis grinned, leaning up in his seat to reach him, an amused smile curving his lips.

Harry gulped down his initial surprise, tilting himself towards Louis' body to meet him halfway.

It was meant to be a quick, cheeky kiss. Most strangers didn’t even kiss on the _mouth._ But when Harry gently pressed his lips to Louis', something kept him there,  curious to taste more. He tasted like salted popcorn and hotdogs with relish. And when Louis' palm settled on his jaw and he captured Harry's upper lip in an extension of the chaste kiss they started out with; a sweet undertone of chocolate made itself present from Louis' lips to his own. He flicked his tongue to lick away the taste but forgot that their mouths were still connected and it caught against Louis' teeth causing him to pull back.

He blinked, disorientated, staring into Louis' eyes as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Louis' thumb brushed his jaw before his hand slid away to wave at the camera, Louis laughing at the uproar among the audience. Some of the people sat behind them and in the lower bleachers were on their feet applauding while Harry recovered from the impact of that kiss.

“I...um...”

“Was that really necessary?” Came a cold voice to his right.

Harry twisted, looking around with confusion. _Marvin_. Fuck.

“Uh...Well...”

“Look, mate,” Louis shifted forward on his seat, cutting Harry off. “No offense, but you’ve barely spoken to the guy all night and he’s meant to be _your_ date. It’s just a bit of fun, yeah?”

Marvin looked from Louis to Harry, eyes darkening.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean the whole world needs to know about it,” he retorted. “Pretty sure I can still have fun without everyone knowing my business.”

“Why wouldn’t you want everyone to know about it?” Harry wondered, his voice rising between the two men.

“What?” Marvin sighed, eyes flicking away from Louis.

“I mean...I’d want people to know if I liked someone. I’d want to show them off and be proud of them. I wouldn’t want to hide them away.”

Marvin stared.

“I think we should just call it a night, don’t you? We’ve clearly got different ideas about... _everything_ ,” he muttered.

“Alright,” Harry agreed thickly with a sigh, standing up. “Can you at least drop me back home?”

“The game isn’t finished yet,” Marvin pointed out. “I’ve already missed enough...”

Harry nodded, turning to his left.

“’Scuse me,” he murmured to Louis, squeezing past his legs to get to the aisle. “Lovely to meet you, by the way...”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, frowning vaguely as he switched his gaze from Marvin to Harry who was shifting past the seated audience towards the stairs. “Hey, are you not going to check he gets home okay, mate?” He called to Marvin.

“I just want to watch the game,” Marvin mumbled, not looking away from the field.

“What a fucking loser,” Louis muttered under his breath, flashing his middle finger at Marvin before he got to his feet and abandoned his stack of food in favour of squeezing through the seats to jog up the steps.

//

“Harry?”

Harry twisted, fearful for one second that Marvin had actually _followed_ him. He wouldn’t put it past the creep to try and redeem himself just to get the shag he so desperately wanted.

The unconscious tension in his shoulders loosened a bit as Louis came into view, a bit out of breath, his fringe wispy in the breeze.

“Hey,” Harry swallowed.

“Can I get you a ride home?” Louis asked.

“I’ve been told not to take lifts from strangers,” he smirked, popping his hip a little.

Standing up, Louis looked even smaller but Harry’s gaze found enjoyment in his shape.

“I mean...we can grab a taxi,” Louis swallowed. “I didn’t expect you to get in my car...I got a lift here, anyway.”

Harry had brought his Ford already. It didn’t make sense to leave it. He walked towards Louis slowly with a soul-piercing gaze.

“Have you got any ID on you?” He asked in a low voice.

Louis scoffed but unpocketed his wallet, sliding his driver’s licence into Harry’s palm.

_Louis Tomlinson. 24/12/1991_

Harry tucked it into his front jeans pocket.

“If you murder me then they’ll know it was you,” he said. “My truck’s parked over here,” he added,  tilting his head to lead Louis away.

//

Louis lived in a gated community that housed all of the L.A. Galaxy players.

Driving up the pristinely attended drive, Harry began to wonder if Louis had been lying when he’d told him he wasn’t famous.  He didn’t know anything about soccer but he knew that small teams didn’t have money to spend on accommodation like this.

“Why don’t you come in for a bit?” Louis suggested as he released his seatbelt.

“I really shouldn't,” Harry mused.

He began to hum when Louis hesitated.

“I mean, I’ve got a housemate if it helps,” Louis professed. “We wouldn’t be alone...”

Harry side eyed him and cleared his throat.

“Not helping,” he offered amusedly. “Two against one.”

Louis stared at him like the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Oh,” he swallowed. “Yeah, of course.”

Harry didn’t like the finality of the moment. When Louis hopped out of his truck, they might never see each other again unless Harry became a soccer groupie.

“Maybe another time?” He said.

Louis’ brows lifted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, dimpling. “Maybe you can cook for me,” he added, his idea gathering pace. “A proper date.”

“Cook?” Louis checked.

Harry shrugged.

“Or maybe not.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed quickly, licking his lips. “I can cook. I can do that.”

The way his brows furrowed suggested to Harry that he didn’t have a _clue_ how to do that, but he humoured him just for the fact of seeing what he came up with. It would give Harry time to look into him, too. To check out his authenticity.

“Saturday?” Harry posed.

“Saturday,” Louis confirmed, pulling out his phone. “Save your number for me.”

“Sure,” Harry smiled, typing his details in.

Louis opened the door and jumped out.

“See you, Curly.”

//

On Wednesday Louis had texted Harry to tell him he was picking him up.

Despite Harry pointing out that they were eating at Louis’ house and it was going out of his way to get him and take him home, Louis had insisted.

It wasn’t Louis that gave Harry cause for doubt.  But he didn’t want Louis to get the wrong idea. Just because he was driving, didn’t mean Harry was automatically going to spend the night. There were enough taxi companies to call if Harry got stranded.

Jason had done that a couple of times, deliberately drinking enough to use it an excuse not to drive Harry home again after dinner and when Harry insisted he call a taxi, Jason would get offended that Harry didn’t trust him.

It wasn’t entirely a matter of trust. Jason had been his boyfriend for nearly a year and Harry wouldn’t have dated him if he felt unsafe. But it was important that his boundaries were respected. It was important that his boyfriend or date understood what that meant.

So Harry agreed to the ride on the basis he had to be home that night.

He was singing songs from The Little Mermaid while he got ready, flustered because he was running late but he had no idea why. He had started getting ready early, unsure of what to wear but somehow his shower had taken too long and he'd cut himself shaving and well, his hair was impossible because it still needed to be cut.

He was in his jeans and gold boots by the time he heard the patter of little feet on the landing floorboards.

“Haribo?” Ruby called into the attic.

“Don’t climb the ladder!” Harry immediately instructed, wandering over to the opening shirtless, fingers digging into his hair. “What is it, love?”

“There’s someone downstairs,” Ruby told him.

Harry frowned.

“Oh? Where’s Mummy and Daddy?”

“Oh they’re down there too,” she smiled. “I think it’s your play date.”

Harry blinked.

_Louis?_

It _couldn’t_ be Louis because he had given him specific instructions not to knock on the—

 _Fuck_. Hadn’t he?

He dashed over to his phone and scanned through their messages, letting out a strangled whine as he realised he hadn’t told him to use the side entrance. _Shit._

“Alright, I’ll be right down,” Harry called to Ruby when she called his name again.

He climbed down the ladder in black jeans and a black shirt, his silk bomber jacket tucked under his arm. He couldn’t help his nerves as he trudged down the stairs, peeking into the living room to check if his host family were there.

“Hi,” Louis beamed at him as he slipped into the room, standing up. “Wow, you look...”

“Thank you, so do you,” he smiled, eyes grazing up and down Louis' body to note his suit jacket over a t-shirt and jeans with smart shoes this time.

Harry switched his gaze to his hosts.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell Louis to use the fire escape...”

Meredith sipped her tea with a knowing smile.

“It’s absolutely fine, Harry,” she assured.

“Was just catching up on football,” Ben added, a fellow Brit who refused to refer to the sport as ‘soccer'.

“And colouring in,” Ruby added, pointing to the page that had crayon colouring neatly within the lines that she usually spilled over.

“Oh,” he nodded. “That’s...very nice of him,” Harry looked at Louis as he said it.

“Love a bit of colouring, me,” Louis grinned.

“Shall we um...”

“Yeah of course,” Louis twisted, waving to the family. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hope to see you again soon, Louis!” Meredith called as Harry darted into the hall in the hope Louis would follow.

//

 

“Nice family,” Louis commented as he drove them to his place.

Harry smiled.

“I’m really lucky. I’m part of a programme that assigns a host family to each overseas student. And even though every host family is vetted, sometimes you can end up in a house where you just don’t fit in with their lifestyle,” he mused. “From day one they’ve just been so welcoming.”

“I hope I didn’t cross any lines knocking on the door,” Louis broached.

“It’s my fault,” Harry assured. “I’m usually really careful to tell visitors to come up the side. I guess I forgot.”

“Well, I’ll make sure I go the right way next time,” Louis promised.

 _Next time._ Harry swallowed and glanced over. Louis gave him a warm smile.

“Assuming I don’t fuck tonight up,” he added with a breathy laugh.

Harry began to hum in the back of his throat, equally nervous.

“Oh, was that you singing Little Mermaid?” Louis checked.

Harry froze.

“What?”

“When I was walking up to the house I could hear singing and I wasn’t sure of they had another kid,” Louis mused.

Harry swallowed.

“That was me.”

“Wow. Nice voice, Curly,” Louis complimented.

“I don’t usually sing.”

“You should,” Louis insisted. “Could use you in the locker room to pep us up.”

Harry couldn’t help his chuckle.

“I mean, that sounds kinda dirty, but sure...”

Louis frowned, deep in thought and then let out a huff of regret.

“I could have worded that better.” He conceded.

“It’s alright,” Harry assured. “Is your housemate at home tonight?”

“No, I kicked him out,” Louis promised.

Harry nodded, looking out of the window. Niall had done a background check on Louis for him and he was clean. He didn’t mind meeting his housemate but it was nice to know they had the place to themselves for a bit.

“Hey, guess what?” Harry brightened, twisting in his seat.

“What?” Louis glanced at him.

“We made it onto Ellen. They showed a clip of the whole fiasco with Marvin and our kiss after. I think it went viral on social media because they worked out you play for Galaxy.”

“It went viral because Marvin is an arse,” Louis scoffed. “Imagine having the honour of taking _you_ on a date and _refusing to kiss you._ ” He shook his head. “Can’t relate.”

Harry snorted at the Twitter slang, squirming at the reminder of the kiss.

“Did you get shit for it?” Harry wondered.

“In the locker room,” Louis smiled. “But it was worth it.”

Harry felt something warm unfurl in his chest.

“Marvin didn’t think so.  He left me a message yelling at me for causing him to be outed on national television. I mean...nobody even suggested that he’s gay. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“This Marvin guy...where do I find him?” Louis asked.

Harry gave him a bemused look.

“That sounds suspicious.”

“I just want to talk to the guy,” Louis shrugged, pulling up by his house.

They got out of the truck and headed inside.

Louis had lowered the lights a little and placed lit candles around the living area, the dining table decorated with proper candlesticks and a centrepiece of beautiful antique roses.

“They're for you, by the way,” Louis murmured as Harry bent to smell them. “Just keeping them in water until you go...”

Harry hadn’t been given flowers before. Jason used to bring him a cup of his favourite juice or smoothie but mostly guys didn’t bother with flowers. Either Louis knew something that Harry didn’t, or he was naturally thoughtful.

“Thank you,” he appreciated. “I didn’t bring you any,” he added with a dimpled smile.

“Not a big bouquet man myself.”

“No?” Harry wandered around his kitchen curiously while Louis paused in the doorway. “What kind of man are you?”

Louis walked into the room and headed for the fridge, retrieving a beer.

“I’m a beer and snacks kind of guy,” he admitted. “Speaking of...you want beer? Or I bought some wine?”

Harry eyed the bottle in Louis' hand.

“Think I’ll stick to Coke,” he voted.

Louis nodded and poured him a glass of Coke with ice.

“Are beer and snacks allowed in your athletic diet?” Harry mused as Louis gave him the glass.

Louis smirked, bright blue eyes sparkling at they lifted to meet Harry’s.

“What the team nutritionist doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” he winked.

Harry found himself smiling back.

“Think we deserve a toast,” Harry murmured.

Louis arched a brow.

“Here’s to bad first dates,” he offered.

“And kiss cam,” Harry smirked, clinking his glass gently against Louis' bottle.

Louis chuckled, sipping his beer.

“I might never live that down,” he lamented.

Harry shrugged.

“It might be the crowning glory of your career, you never know. You came to my rescue, after all...”

Louis eyed him curiously, turning to check on whatever it was he had in the oven.

“Hope you like roast beef,” he said.

Harry tilted his head.

“And there was me thinking maybe you couldn't cook...”

Louis laughed.

“Ok look, I don’t want to mis-advertise myself here.  If we have a second date then I’m taking you out. This is the only thing I know how to make so we should limit home dates to keep up the pretence that I’m a competent chef.”

Louis gestured him to sit at the table.

“ _If_ we have a second date,” Harry teased with a big smile.

Louis nodded, lips twisting pensively.

“Of course,” he murmured, getting up to serve dinner. “Will your decision be based on how well I roasted the beef?”

Harry caught his eye and peeled out an unintentional giggle, rubbing a hand over his stomach as it growled hungrily.

“Is everything you say intended to sound filthy?” He checked as he sobered up.

Louis grinned at him from the kitchen island where he was carving the meat.

“Ah...not really. Was trying to go for suave, actually. Since you had a shit time the other night.”

“Well, that’s sometimes how it goes,” Harry conceded. “Some good, some bad...”

“You er...you had any _good_ dates lately?”

Harry watched him carry over two plates, ferrying a jug of gravy and a pan of Yorkshire puddings and hesitating before doubling back for the leftover roasted vegetables.

Harry picked up the gravy to slowly drizzle it over his food, smirking as Louis sloshed his messily in the middle of his plate, helping himself to three batter puddings.

“Not really. Marvin was the first guy I’ve been on a date with in a while,” he admitted. “I was in a relationship for eight months before that.”

Louis nodded, tucking into his potatoes first.

“Dare I ask why it ended?” Louis looked up as Harry tasted the beef. It was surprisingly tender.

“He didn’t like me,” Harry supplied with a wan smile.

Louis gave him a supportive nod.

“I see. You dated a moron.”

Harry chuckled, dipping his potato into the gravy jug.

“Seems to be a recurring theme...”

Louis watched him double-dip his potato into the jug without chastising him, snorting when half fell into the sauce.

“Shit,” Harry pouted,  lifting the jug to fish it out.

“Don’t worry, Curly, I’ve got plenty of gravy,” Louis assured.

Harry looked at him and blinked, a hot flash streaking through his belly. He lifted a brow.

“Yeah?”

Louis shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Suave,” he whispered to himself, earning more laughter from Harry.

“I like your innuendo,” he stated. “Kind of like you’re trying to get in my boxers and yet _not_ at the same time...”

“Pretty sure I’ve got some work to do to get in your boxers,” Louis quipped. “Rightly so,” he added quickly.

Harry sat back with a bemused smile.

“You’re kind of traditional, aren’t you?”

Louis snuck another Yorkshire.

“Is that okay?” He wondered.

“I mean, sure,” Harry shrugged. “I just didn’t expect it from a footballer.”

Louis smiled sadly.

“Our reputation precedes us.  Unfortunately we’re not all sex craved, drunken lunatics who take advantage of our privilege.”

“Why unfortunately?”

“Because if you’re not a sex craved, drunken lunatic then it’s hard to convince people of that.” Louis mused.

Harry twisted his lips, laying his knife on his plate so he could reach across the corner of the table where Louis was sitting adjacent to him, resting his fingers gently on his wrist where a rope tattoo was scribed.

“You’ve convinced me,” he promised softly.

Louis looked at him, letting out a breath which loosened his shoulders and softened his eyes.

“You know what we should do?” Harry spoke again, taking his hand back.

“No,” Louis answered, quirking a brow.

“Go to a different ball game. I’ve decided that baseball isn’t for me.”

Louis felt his lips pulling into a smile.

“Funny you should mention it. There’s a football match next weekend...”

“Oh? Anyone good playing?” Harry’s eyes sparkled as he lifted a Yorkshire from the pan to bite into it from his fingers.

“Well, this small but exceptionally talented team are meant to be playing their arch-rivals. I hear it’s the game of the season,” he added . “Not to be missed...”

“Sounds like I have to see it,” Harry picked out more vegetables with his fork.

“You do,” Louis stood up to fetch the meat dish, bringing it over so that Harry could help himself. “How do VIP box seats sound?”

Harry licked his lips, reminding himself that Louis wasn’t looking for payment in kind. He was just being generous to secure himself a second date. And Harry might not know what they felt like before- having someone wanting to treat him like a Prince- but that didn’t mean it was any less genuine.

Still, he couldn’t help the cautious voice in his brain.

“Could I bring a friend?”

Louis smiled.

“Absolutely.”

//

 

Louis had brought cheesecake through to the lounge after dinner which he was quick to clarify had been purchased from a bakery and not made by himself.

After watching a romantic comedy in relative comfort,  Harry asked to be taken home. Louis obliged without question, killing the engine and hopping out of his car to open Harry’s door when they arrived back at Ben and Meredith’s.

“Thank you,” Harry felt his cheeks warm at the gesture.

He was pretty sure that after three or so dates, the attentive manners would fade away.

“I’ll walk you up,” Louis said, the promise filling Harry with awkward nerves.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Louis goodnight or that he had any particular rules on how far that kiss went; but he hated the thought of them not being on the same page as far as goodnight rituals went.

When he got the key in his door he turned a little.

“Goodnight, Louis. Thank you for dinner.”

Louis nodded and took a hand from his coat pocket to squeeze above Harry’s elbow, leaning up in a move that stilled Harry on the spot, certain he was going to kiss him.

Louis lips landed on his cheek in a tender, lingering kiss.

“Thank you for letting me cook you dinner,” he said, turning to walk down the fire escape. He looked up at the bottom, waving at Harry before he strode towards his car.

//

“Not that you deserve it, because I still haven’t forgiven you, but I’ve got box tickets for Saturday’s Galaxy game against San Jose,” Harry told Niall as they jogged together through the Hollywood hills.

“You fucking what?” Niall stopped, catching his breath.

Harry turned, jogging on the spot to stay warm.

“Louis invited me. The guy I was sat next to at the Dodgers game?”

“The kiss cam guy?” Niall brightened.

“The very same one,” Harry smiled.

Niall smirked.

“You best watch out. People know you now. If they get you up on the screen at the game, I’m not snogging you, sorry mate...”

Harry huffed and twisted as Niall started up again.

“Not sure I want to repeat the kissing on-camera experience if I’m honest...”

“Not even with Louis?” Niall elbowed him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“We’ve had one date.”

“Two,” Niall corrected. “This weekend is number three and you know what they say about the third date,” he winked.

Harry nodded.

“He’s kind of different, actually,” Harry told him.

“Different how?” Niall eyed him sceptically.

“Like...He’s not just looking for a quick hook up.”

“Well, _you_ are,” Niall snorted.

Harry blinked, looking out over the city visible among the trees.

“I mean...”

Niall's grin was slow and wide.

“Harry Edward Styles are you getting soft on me?”

Harry chucked out a breath.

“No, I just...I don’t know, really. I don’t feel like fucking without feelings, that’s all.”

“You had feelings,” Niall commented. “For Jason. And look how he hurt you...”

“I know,” Harry swallowed, peeking at his friend. “I’m not saying I won’t be hurt again. I’m saying I’m willing to take the risk.”

“Alright then,” Niall nodded. “Let me check out this Louis guy and make sure he deserves you.”

Harry smiled and poked Niall in the side before sprinting away.

//

 

“Curly, hey,” Louis beamed, Harry turning to catch the brightness of his smile.

Louis was in a team tracksuit, his hair held back in a soft band as he smiled, resting his hands on his slim hips after kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Hi,” Harry smiled. “How was warm-up?”

“Good, yeah,” Louis nodded. “Think we’ve got this one in the bag,” he winked.

“I’m sure,” Harry offered, looking around for Niall. He spotted him exiting the men’s bathroom. “Oh, you should meet my friend,” he gestured Niall over.

Louis beamed at the approaching brunette.

“Alright, Nialler?”

Niall smiled back, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Alright, Lou?”

“Didn’t know you knew Harry...”

“Ah...Yeah,” Niall managed an innocent smile while Harry stared at the side of his face. “Small world, huh?”

Louis chuckled.

“Bet you’re loving the seats up here,” he mused.

“I am,” Niall nodded. “Thank you.”

Harry switched his gaze from lasering Niall's cheek towards Louis as the smaller man shifted.

“I have to go now, Curly. Wait for me, after?”

Harry nodded.

“I will.”

Louis turned to go and Harry sighed, placing his drink on a table before going after him.

“Louis?” He called as Louis stepped into the hallway.

Louis turned, surprise etching his features.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

Harry smiled and stepped closer, bending to kiss the top of his cheekbone.

“Um...Good luck,” he mumbled.

Louis blinked as Harry stepped away and shot him a dimpled smile before turning back into the VIP room.

//

“You know him?”

“I’m trying to watch the game, Hazza.”

Harry sighed, slouching back in his seat only to shift forward again two seconds later.

“You set me up with _Marvin_ when you know guys like _Louis_?” He exasperated.

Niall huffed and twisted, glaring at Harry with hostility that he didn’t appreciate considering the situation.

“You had good seats at the baseball, didn’t you?” Niall asked and Harry opened his mouth to reply but shut it again when Niall went on. “Funny enough I was given a set of four. The friend who cancelled on Louis? That was me, asshole. I knew that you'd both be too stubborn to be set up on a blind date so I just got creative,” He shrugged. “Now tell me I set you up with the wrong guy,” he challenged.

Harry felt realisation trickle through him slowly like a percolating coffee machine.

“You-"

“Yes.”

“Deliberately-"

“I did,” Niall clipped, eyes avidly fixed to the pitch.

“But-"

“You can thank me in your wedding speech, dickhead. Now watch the fucking game...”

//

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we’ve got a great surprise for you today...in this very studio we have two stars of a recent video that went viral on social media who have exclusively agreed to come on today and answer a few questions!”

The audience applause set the nervous butterflies into flight in Harry’s stomach.

“Fresh from internet fame for appearing on the Dodgers kiss-cam, please welcome on stage Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!”

Harry felt Louis squeeze his hand and expected him to let go but he didn’t and they were walking into bright lights and screams with their clammy hands squished together.

“Hello to you both,” Ellen hugged them each in turn. “Please, take a seat...”

Louis waited for Harry to sit before he settled beside him.

On their second (third) date, after the game, Louis had taken them for pizza with the team and dropped Harry home before sunrise with a gentle kiss to his lips, the imprint of which remained until well after he’d gone.

Meredith had teased him about actually inviting Louis _inside_ the house and he already intended to bring Louis to the loft for their third date; but The Ellen Show had called the day after the game and two days later they were at the studio to film their segment.

“Louis...congratulations on the win on Saturday...”

“Thank you,” he grinned, hands grasping his thighs. “It was a good game...”

“And Harry, you were watching?”

“I was,” he smirked.

“Are you a new fan of soccer or...?”

Harry smiled, glancing at Louis.

“Definitely new.”

Ellen lifted her brows.

“So you only went to watch Louis in his shorts, then?” She teased.

Harry laughed and shrugged.

“Pretty much.”

Ellen turned back to Louis as Louis shot Harry an amused smile.

“For anyone out there who hasn't seen the video, can you just run us through what happened, Louis?”

“Yeah...basically I got free tickets to the game, great seats, and my friend couldn't make it so I decided to go on me own, you know, I love the Dodgers and I didn’t want to miss the game...And I happened to end up sat beside an incredibly gorgeous guy...”

Harry snapped his gaze to  Louis, feeling his face heat up.

“And he was there on a first date with another guy but this guy must have been oblivious because as I was talking to Harry it became clear to me he’s wasn't just good looking...he was actually a great person, too. But his date didn't seem interested at _all_. So I was convinced that when the camera panned around the crowd and hit on them, this guy would step up and you know... _want_ to show Harry off, right?”

Louis looked to the audience who echoed, _right_ , back at him. Harry slipped two fingers onto Louis’ thigh for security.

“And he just _didn't_ ,” Louis scoffed. “So you know,” he shrugged and smiled at Harry, placing his hand over his on both of their thighs. “I did what any self respecting man would do and I kissed him.”

The crowd went wild once more.

“We’ve got a clip of this,” Ellen narrated. “We’ll just watch it now...”

Harry twisted his hand to press his palm against Louis' as the clip started, Louis sliding his fingers through Harry’s to secure their hands with a reassuring squeeze.

“So, clearly this has become an overnight sensation,” Ellen phased back in as the clip ended. “And I can see you’re holding hands right now...does this mean you’re dating?”

Louis looked at Harry, biting his lip.

Harry nodded with a shy smile.

“We are.”

“Right, so what we’re going to do is play a little game okay?”

Harry stared at her, body tensing.

“We're just going to grab one of my crew,” she grinned, gesturing off-stage.

The crowd erupted into ear-piercing screams as Bradley Cooper loped onto the set with a grin and a wave.

“Hey everyone!”

Ellen hugged him and he shook hands with Louis and Harry before sitting on the sofa.

“So the idea of the game is that we’re going to re-enact the video, with Bradley playing Harry’s date...”

Louis laughed at the idea, checking Harry's reaction. He'd had a feeling something like this might happen and had considered how he might deal with it but since it hadn’t been mentioned backstage he’d been lulled into a false sense of security.

“You okay with this?” Louis checked as Harry swapped seats to take the middle and Ellen stood up to film them on her phone.

“I'm fine,” Harry assured.

He smiled at Bradley as he sat down.

“Hi.”

“Right, okay,” Ellen called from the other side of the stage. “The object of this game is for Harry to decide who to kiss...Now that he’s got a choice of two hot men, _both_ of them intelligent enough to recognise his inner and outer beauty...”

Louis swallowed, nervously wiping his palms on his jeans.

“May the best man win,” Bradley shook his hand.

Harry looked between them, gazing at Bradley first to gauge what lay behind his pretty hazel eyes and tan, stubbled skin. He was an attractive man that much was certain, strong and masculine with a twinkle in his eye.

But when Harry turned toward Louis, something in his belly fluttered. Something in his chest twisted and sweet, blue eyes captured his and took his soul prisoner. There was no escape.

The audience were clapping and chanting loud, half for Bradley and half for Louis and Harry gave Bradley one last glance before swooping down to kiss Louis, grasping his t-shirt to anchor himself as their lips met in an lingering kiss; the intensity of the moment fading as Louis’ hand curved around his neck.

Harry pulled away with a happy smile, smacking his lips together and lifting his fist in victory as the audience cheered.

He dared a glance at Louis and found him barely containing a beaming smile.

“I cannot believe you passed up Bradley Cooper,” Ellen commented as she sat down, waving Bradley off stage. “You two are really the cutest.”

 

//

 

Apparently Harry’s mother didn’t agree.  She had called him wanting to know who Louis was and why her son was “necking” with him on television.

Harry pointed out that kissing someone on the lips could hardly constitute _necking._

Anne had threatened to fly out there so Harry had shared the whole story reluctantly, Gemma barging in to the video call midway through his explanation; forcing him to start again from the beginning.

After an hour and a half, the Styles women seemed appeased and Harry had ended the call, pulling out his phone to invite Louis over.

_Date night?_

He had relaxed back on his bed, phone buzzing shortly after.

**_Friday?_ **

_I’m cooking._ He'd replied, then after a pause, _Come to the front door._

**_See you then._ **

It was Friday and he was humming along to Nirvana, preparing his meal in the kitchen whilst Ben and Meredith contained Ruby in the front room.

Harry didn’t hear the doorbell buzz but Ruby’s loud squeal was signal enough that Louis had arrived. He nervously removed his apron and turned towards the kitchen doorway, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Your play date came!” Ruby pulled Louis into the room by his hand.

Louis lifted his brows and smiled.

“Can I come in and play?”

Harry pursed his lips, eyes dipping down to assess Louis' outfit. He had on his tight black jeans with a grey jumper that highlighted his physique, plimsolls on his little feet. Harry felt relief flood him for his own clothing choice, wanting tonight to be comfortable for them and pairing his blue jeans with a plaid shirt.

“Hi,” he smiled, lips tugging to one side at the suggestion in Louis' tone.

“Can we colour again, Louis?” Ruby asked, then gasped. “You can have a sleepover! Harry’s room is so _cool_ for sleepovers...”

“Ruby!” Meredith’s voice cut in from the lounge, her footfall sounding in the hall as she padded through to fetch her daughter. “I’m so sorry,” he apologised, taking her hand from Louis. “Say goodnight, Ruby.”

Ruby sagged sadly and huffed.

“Goodnight.”

Louis looked at Harry as he began to speak.

“Er...maybe we can do something together another time?” He suggested.

“It’s really okay,” Meredith smiled.

“It’s my turn to take Ruby to the park next weekend,” Harry reminded her. “Maybe Louis could come with us.”

“Alright, well let’s see,” Meredith lifted Ruby up to kiss her temple. “If you’re good and Louis isn’t busy then he might meet you in the park.”

“Okay,” the little girl smiled and Meredith closed the door behind her as she carried Ruby back to the lounge.

 

//

 

Louis climbed the ladder to the attic with ease, hopping up to investigate the space with awe.

Harry still felt a bit stuffed from over- indulging on his pasta dish. He smiled bemusedly as Louis opened his front door to look outside.

“Anything interesting out there?” He teased.

Louis turned back with his arm behind his back and an innocent smile.

“Think someone left something for you,” he said, producing the pretty bouquet with a wink.

Harry felt warmth twist into his stomach, motivating him to cross the room to collect the flowers which he carefully intercepted from Louis' fingers before placing them on the side, his arms looping around the smaller man as he bent to reach, lips sucking on Louis' in a meaningful kiss.

“Oh,” Louis murmured, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair with one hand and grasping his bicep with the other.

Harry merely smirked and kissed him again, deeper this time, more slowly with a hot, raking tongue.

“I don’t mind breaking the rules,” Harry told him.

“What rules?” Louis asked, unbuttoning his flannel.

“You know...about wooing me. You want to do it the right way and-"

Harry swallowed as Louis leaned forward to kiss his throat, teeth scraping into the hollow at the base of his neck.

“I-is this a test?” Harry wondered.

Louis smiled and shifted, grasping the edges of Harry’s shirt in both hands.

“The only rule I have is that we both want to,” Louis murmured.

“That’s it?” Harry frowned.

Louis shrugged.

“I’d like to be dating you exclusively.”

Harry smiled.

“I barely have time to date one man, let alone two...”

“The rest is up to you,” Louis promised.

Harry blinked, stepping away. He looked at Louis for a long moment and considered all of the things he had suppressed to please Jason. He thought about the pressure his ex put on him to give up his dreams. Those were things he needed to discuss in more detail with Louis. They were things that might cause issues further along the line.

But the real test was within himself. What happened tonight might be meaningful, no matter if they fucked or not and he wasn’t willing to lose the opportunity of greatness over a fear of rejection. He had already been rejected. Louis had already picked him up.

He swallowed, sliding his shirt off to leave his white vest in place. Louis watched him with intense eyes, closing the distance to slide a hand onto his waist, digging his fingers into his hair with the other.

“Everything okay?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, a silly memory popping into his mind and making him smile.

“You made me blush on TV,” he accused.

Louis’ brows lifted in surprise at his confession.

“I did?”

“Yeah, you know when you said that I was—”

“Incredibly gorgeous?” Louis inserted.

Harry huffed, cheeks burning.

“Yeah.”

Louis smiled, twisting a bit to angle them towards the bed. Harry shifted with the suggestion, Louis’ arms wrapping around him as he began to walk backwards.

“You kind of _are_ ,” Louis murmured.

“So are you,” Harry told him, meeting his gaze.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you on TV, Curly.”

Harry paused as they reached the bed, calves pressing into the side of the bed frame. He worked up the courage to look into Louis' dazzling eyes.

“I’m not used to it,” he shared with a quiet sigh. “I’m not—I wasn't looking for that kind of love.”

Louis helped him sit on the bed, carefully climbing up next to him to kiss his mouth. He paused, leaning back on his heels.

“You’re not?” He frowned. “Have I overwhelmed you? It’s the flowers, isn’t it?” Louis panicked, sighing out.

“Hey,” Harry couldn’t help his smile, slow and deeply dimpled as he caught up Louis' hands and pressed them against his chest. “I said I _wasn’t_ looking,” he clarified. “The thing is...you gave it anyway,” he added. “And now I think I might like to try...”

Louis leaned in to kiss him, his body slowly pressing into Harry’s as he rested his weight against him as the kiss deepened; their bodies naturally slotting together.

“Try what?” Louis asked, to be sure he had the right perception.

Harry’s lips pulled into a sexy smile, his hands settling over Louis' ass.

“Falling in love,” he whispered more bravely than he felt.

Louis frowned, confused for a moment until his words made sense.

“You want to try falling in love?” He checked, thumb grazing tenderly over Harry’s cheek and Harry nodded with a deep hum. “Curly, I’ll catch you,” he promised.

Harry pulled him down into a kiss and rolled over to pin Louis underneath him, his kisses meaning so much more with the promise of his words.

_I’ll catch you._

Maybe Harry didn’t know that he needed to be caught. Maybe he didn’t know what love meant, before.  The important thing was that he knew now. He knew that it didn’t matter how long he had left or how much he tried to avoid it; love would seek him out. It would lead him through the darkness with a soft glowing light, or a bright one like Louis’ smile.

And all it would take was one, simple kiss to persuade him that love _mattered_. Because it did. Because of _Louis_.

//

They hadn’t fucked.

Louis had stretched him around three fingers while sucking kisses into his thighs that Harry would feel for days after, but they hadn’t fucked.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night expecting to find Louis gone but he was right there, tucked under his arm, cuddled into him cutely.

It was _different._ Louis was a lot smaller than his ex but somehow he was larger than life.

“Louis,” he mumbled into his hair, his hand numb from the weight of Louis' head on his shoulder. He awkwardly tried to flex his fingers.

“Hey, Louis,” he nosed at him gently.

“Hm?” Louis rolled onto his back and flapped his arm out.

Harry watched him with a smirk, shaking his arm to revive feeling in it.

“That’s all I needed, cuddle-bear.”

Louis' eyes pinged open.

“What was that?”

“Cuddle-bear,” Harry wriggled closer to kiss his jaw and beside his mouth.

“That’s not a nickname you can use in front of my team-mates, okay?” He turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry grinned.

“Okay, cuddle-bear, whatever you say...”

Louis smiled slowly and turned to wrap Harry into his arms.

“You like it?” He asked, kissing his swollen lips and gazing into his hazy green eyes.

Harry hummed, curling his own arms around Louis' body as they kissed, slowly, like the way they woke up.

“I think maybe I do,” he smiled.

“Good. Then can I take you out somewhere nice?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded with dimpled cheeks, revelling in the way Louis’ fingers were combing through his wild hair.

“But you should know that dating me isn’t easy,” he broached, sliding out of their embrace to roll onto his back and sigh at the ceiling. “I work shifts at the hospital and I’m studying in between and it—it’s been a problem, before.”

Louis shifted to his knees, crawling over to straddle Harry’s hips, cupping his face in both hands.

“We'll work it out,” he murmured.

Harry flicked his eyes away and back again, gently curving them around Louis' thighs.

“Are you sure?” His brows furrowed worriedly. He didn't want to spend another eight months feeling guilty for wanting a career.

“Never been more sure,” Louis smiled.

//

The sweet attentiveness didn’t stop. Where Harry had worried it might be a plause to seduce him, it turned out that it was just Louis' nature to hold his door and protect him from harm.

They became popular with the public, photographed eating breakfast and out on bowling dates but it wasn’t intrusive. Their popularity won them invitations to a whole host of awards ceremonies and stage shows, some of which they attended.

Louis made a point of recreating their first kiss for the press every time they walked a red carpet until Harry surprised him one day and grasped his jacket lapels to kiss him hotly, a far cry from their first, innocent kiss.

It didn’t feel difficult with Louis. It didn’t feel like he was making sacrifices; or that Louis was having to give anything up to make it work. It worked because they both wanted it to and it happened slowly for Harry, the way he fell bit by bit as Louis caught him.

It was summer when they were laid in the grass side by side, looking into each other’s eyes and just smirking now and then.

“I love you,” Harry told him, one side of his mouth hitching up nervously.

“I love you too, Curly,” Louis tucked a daisy behind his ear.

Harry blinked, sucking in a breath of relief. Louis had fallen, too. He was safe in Harry’s arms, equally protected and adored. Harry kissed him tenderly, the heat of the sun no match for the burning in his belly.

“Make love to me?” He asked, biting his lip.

Louis whispered, _gladly_ , and rolled on top of him to kiss him some more.

 

 


End file.
